charmeddestinyrevisedfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Sawyer
Peter Sawyer is the youngest member of the Charmed Ones. Peter is the fourth child of Patricia Halliwell and first of Sam Wilder. He was adopted by Jack and Emma Sawyer after he was left at a local church shortly after his birth. Peter met his half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2001 after the death of his eldest sister Prue Halliwell. Peter is a very powerful being, being the son of a witch and a Whitelighter. He was born with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. Additionally, Peter also possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Peter, along with his sisters, can access the The Power of Three. Peter is currently an English teacher at Baker High School. History Early Life Peter was born on August 2nd, 1977 to Patty Halliwell. Peter's father was Patty's whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Patty initially wanted to keep the baby and raise him along with Prue, Piper and Phoebe, however, a witch and a whitelighter romantically involved was forbidden during that time. Penny, the girls' grams, feared that there would be severe consequences for keeping the baby, therefore they decided to give Peter up for adoption. The day Peter was born, Patty and Sam orbed to a local church and left him with a nun called Sister Agnes. They asked that she would find him a good home and that his name began with a "P". He was adopted by two loving parents Jack and Emma Sawyer. When Peter was two, Jack and Sarah conceived another child, a girl, who they named Anna. The Death of his Family When he was 16 years old, Peter arrived home from school one day to find there had been a fire in his home and that both his parents and Anna had perished. Meeting Piper and Phoebe Peter met Phoebe at the funeral of Prue where Phoebe had a vision of Shax killing him. Phoebe and her boyfriend Cole Turner went to check on Peter, trying to save him from Shax. When he attacked, Phoebe and Cole saw Peter orbing. After they rescued him they told Piper who summoned their grams and mother immediately. They explained Peter was their half-brother. Peter then arrived and met with his half-sisters at their home. Upon shaking hands with Piper, the chandelier above them began to glow and shine a blue light just like it did before when Phoebe reawakened the powers of herself and her siblings. Shortly after that moment, Shax came bursting in through the front doors and knocked the Charmed Ones away. Piper and Phoebe grabbed Peter and ran up stairs while Leo distracted Shax. In the attic, Piper and Phoebe ordered Peter to cast the vanquishing spell with them and thus revealed he was a witch. Peter did what her sisters told him to do and saw to his amazement how the monster in front of his eyes blew up. Shocked and in disbelief, Peter ran off. The Window of Opportunity As Shax wasn´t successful in killing Peter, the Source of All Evil decided to use the Window of Opportunity to turn him against his sisters and make him his servant. To achieve this the Source possessed Peter's girlfriend and used his powers to Peter to evil. He posed as a father who abused his son and convinced him of killing him by orbing his heart out of his body. Peter tries, but isn't able to complete thanks to his sisters, Leo and Cole. After a little battle in which Peter discovered the Source's true nature, he finally joins to the good side just in time to help Cole who was stabbed by the Source. Powers and Abilities As well as Spell Casting, Potion Making and Scrying abilities, Peter also has the abilities of: * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Peter can only access this power with the help of another whitelighter. Romantic Life Professional Life * Baker High School: After graduating college with a Literature degree, Peter received his teaching certificate and became the new English teacher at Baker High School. He is well liked by his students, due to his fun and energetic way of teaching. He loves books and stories, often incorporating drama into his lessons. Category:Charmed Ones